My Greatest Sin
by TudorGirl910489
Summary: King Henry Queens Katherine Of Aragon Anne Boleyn Jane Seymour Anne Of Cleves Katherine Howard and Katherine Parr Prince Edward and Princess Mary and Elizabth and this is what they thought before they died and when they entered heaven and meet each other.
1. Katherine Of Aragon's Greatest Sin

Its been years since I've seen my own daughter my world my Mary. How did it ever come to this? How did I end up like this? I have loved him since we first met I'd loved him even when he slept with other woman and no longer came to my bed.

Love. It's a very funny word one that can be mistaken very often. There is such a thin like between love hate and obsession. Anne Boleyn was just another obsession. But this obsession keeps my daughter and husband from me.

I'v fought very hard all my life to become the Queen Of England. And in my time I think I did the very best anyone could do. Me and Henry were in love. But soon we both grew older and with that his love faded into mere affection.

I still love him through it all I don't care what anyone says. He gave me my Mary she was the pearl of his world and my whole world.

Its hard to think that now I am dying and that I will never see this world again. My heart hurts from the thought of never seeing my Mary for even one last time. I do not fear death I will embrace it for god has decided that my time of this earth has ended.

As much as I think of it I will never let myself hate Anne Boleyn or her daughter Elizabeth who is innocent through it all.

I'm writing Mary for the last time. It seems odd for me to think that I tell her how much I love her and that to never forget she is the the daughter to Katherine Of Aragon he Queen Of England. And granddaughter to Isabel Of Castile I kiss the letter softly and have my lady Elizabeth place it in a chest for Mary.

I'm told the priest is here. I'm glad by chest hurts so bad though I will not show it the pain is an extreme. I'm happy to be leaving soon only saddened my the thought of leaving Mary alone in this world.

I close my eyes as the pain sweeps over me once again I gasp slightly and my ladies cry softly. The priest is reading the bible in Latin softly to me I let the worlds seep into me as I repeated them back.

Omnes enim peccaverunt et engent gloriam dei.

For all have sinned and fall short in the glory of god.

Gratia enim salvati per fidem non ex vobis dei enim donum est.

For it is by grace you have been saved through faith. And this is not from yourselves but a gift from god.

I felt the pain again and again before closing my eyes and picturing my Mary. I had already written to Henry telling him that I love and forgive him. Now I take my leave from this world in hopes of a better one.

One that I will see my Mary in again.

I felt all the pain leave my body and felt at peace as I left this world.

I'm Katherine Of Aragon Queen Of England and my greatest sin was not being able to tell my daughter how much I loved her before I left this world.

Sed accipietis virtutem supervenientis spiritus sancti in vos et eritis mihi testes in hierusalem et in omni ludaea et samaria et usque ad ultimum terrae.

But you will receive power when the Holy Spirit comes on you; and you will be my witnesses in Jerusalem, and in all Judea and Samaria, and to the ends of the earth.

As I said before life and death have a very funny way of working themselves out. I was at the gates of heaven fear washing over me that it was Henry or Mary coming to me early. But it wasn't.

It was Anne Boleyn to young to be coming here without a reason. She started to cry saying how so very sorry she was she told me about my Mary and how beautiful she had become she also told me about her daughter Elizabeth. Then she asked for my forgiveness.

After everything that had happened I didn't know what to do. But she had helped my Mary in the end who had given her forgiveness to her.

I forgave Anne Boleyn my greatest rival and led her into the gates of heaven to a world with no more pain.


	2. Anne Boleyn's Greatest Sin

My tears are nothing to worry about. I felt my whole body tremble all I wanted was for my precious daughter my precious Elizabeth to be okay. Nothing mattered more I wish I had more time with her to let her know how much I loved her. To tell her all the things a mother should tell her daughter my life was nothing compared to her's she had so much potential so much to live for. When she was born Henry was so disappointed but I couldn't bring myself to be I loved her even when I found out she was a girl.

How could I ever bring myself to hate for the the fact that she wasn't a boy. As I wait here to die I think about all the things in my life I would have liked t change maybe if given another day or a second chance I could have changed it who will ever know for I am to die by this time tomorrow. What do you say when your told this how to you write a letter saying everything you cant say to your only child your only daughter?

I wish I could see her one last time just to tell her how much she meant to me but I am forbidden to see her. I now feel for Katherine how selfish was I to not even let her see her own daughter when she was sick and when she was on her death bed I never even let her say goodbye. I guess this is my punishment for all the wrong that I have done.

I have written to Mary confessing to her all the wrongs that I have done and pleading with her to be a kind and caring sister to her. Begging with her to forgive me for not letting her see her mother and promising that when I reach the gates of heaven I will tell her mother the great woman her daughter had become.

How can I sleep when I know this is the last time I will dream. I told my ladies to leave me for my last night and I finally cried. I cried for Elizabeth for Mary for Henry and for all the others that I have hurt. It seems so unreal now I keep thinking that I'm going to die tomorrow I have written to Henry for one last time. Telling him that I forgive him and still love him and to be kind on to Elizabeth and take Mary back into his favors for she has not done any wrong.

My tears soon dry as look into the mirror I had gotten some hours of sleep and have woken at 5 I'm scheduled to die at 8 but its been pushed till 10. 2 more hours if that's what I'm given what will I do. I will not cry I am told I have a visitor part of me hopes its Henry but I know it is not. I still cry when I see who it is. Mary Tudor. We are left alone in my room and I start to cry once again begging for her forgiveness. I tell her that I have seen my wrongs and hope that god will forgive me.

She looks at me all the while and tells me god will forgive me. I cried looking into her eyes I have so wanted her to die at times when I was at the height of my power. I look her into the eyes and tell her that I shall never forgive myself for what I have done to Queen Katherine. She looks at me with tears in her eyes when I called her mother the Queen.

Mary I want Elizabeth to be Queen just like your mother has but I will except her being a Princess for I know I have done wrong. She tells me that she will see to it that the Princess Elizabeth be taken care of. I smile and embrace my step-daughter for the first time and tell her that she must go now and as she leaves I say one last thing goodbye Princess Mary when I meet your mother at the gates of heaven I will tell her that you send your love and you have grown into a beautiful woman worthy of being called Katherine's of Aragon's daughter she looks at me shocked as I bow.

You will make a great Queen one day I hope that Elizabeth will get to show that she will one day too I say smiling sadly I will see to that Mary said as she left.

What do you when you are walking to your death? I will not fight I will not cry I have asked for forgiveness from Mary and she had taken in after all that I had done. My life is complete on this earth Elizabeth will be looked after well. I can die in peace and hope she will make it through this time in her life.

My name Is Anne Boleyn I am being sentenced to die. Leaving my daughter behind in this world without her mother is my greatest sin as of now. I am forgiven by the Princess Mary and by the people I once ruled over.

As I walk into the gates of heaven I am met by Katherine Of Aragon and I tell her all the things I have promised to Mary. She smiles and leads me in with a smile on her face.

My name is Anne Boleyn and what do I do when I realize I am going to die? I beg for forgiveness from those I have hurt and love all those who have hurt me.


	3. Jane Seymour's Greatest Sin

I was one of England's most beloved Queen since Katherine Of Aragon. This is not something I am proud of for both Queens before me have died horrible deaths. I wouldn't consider mine horrible but there is so much that I wanted to live for.

I remember when I first saw Henry I was just a lady-in-waiting for Queen Katherine. But I never expected for all this to happen. For Katherine to die a forgotten Queen. And for Anne to have her head chopped off the day of our wedding.

God there are so many things I would have changed about my life. If I could only go back in time and have refused to leave Queen Katherine's side. She would have died happier. And Anne wouldn't have died like that.

Even if I did do that who's to say he wouldn't have found someone else. I guess I'll never know no one will. Will he take another wife after me? Yes he will.

Am I saddened by that. No. My little Edward needs a mother someone to watch him.

I gave birth to a strong healthy baby boy. And because of that I will die. I do not wish to take Edward back for the few hours I have known him I love him so much more. Its not his fault I wasn't strong enough.

Princess Mary my goal from the very beginning was to bring her back into Henry's favor and I did that. The Princess Elizabeth many thought I wouldn't like I even brought her back. I loved them both with all my heart. There like the daughters I never had.

It depresses me to know that I will be leaving them all soon. But I know Mary and Elizabeth will be kind to him. Edward will be strong and rule England one day. Its funny but I never wanted Edward to rule England so bad I just want him to be happy.

It still amazes me that I am the Queen Of England. But soon my title will mean nothing as I walk into the valley of dead. Anne Boleyn please forgive me I never wanted you to die. I never wanted any of us to die.

Yet you and Katherine are in Heaven and I am entering soon. I want to cry but I do for there is nothing to cry about. All this time I have lived I have been somewhat happy and not to be would disgrace the memory of the Queen's before me.

There's nothing much for me to say now. But I can feel Henry holding my hand gently whispering for me not to go. It pains me to leave. But it hurts to stay. Edward will be in good hands the love his people have for him will bring him through his days.

And he will always know that his mother loved him very much so very much enough to die for him.

My name is Jane Seymour and my greatest sin is leaving my only child my only son Edward behind. This world is a cruel place as his fathered has shown but he will be loved.

I soon leave this world for a new one. I hear Henry crying as I do so and it still hurts but I have to leave god has shown me that my time on this earth is done and now I go to his for the rest of eternity.

I soon arrive at the gates of heaven to find Katherine and Anne waiting for me. I start to cry and fall at their feet asking for their forgiveness. You have nothing to be forgiven for. Katherine and Anne whisper calmly to me as they help me up.

I tell them of Mary and Elizabeth they both cry tears of joy to hear there daughters called Princess and thank me for bringing them back into Henry's graces. Then I tell them of Edward my healthy son and the Prince Of England.

I feared they would hate me but they only smiled and both gently grabbed my hand and led me into the gates of Heaven.


	4. Katherine Howard's Greatest Sin

Is this how I am going to die? Many in time will laugh and create jokes saying that I am ending up like my cousin who was Queen before me.

I'm not going to lie I never knew how to be Queen. As much as it hurts so say I was never fully in love with Henry the way the Queens before me were. Maybe not Anne Of Cleves but still there is a certain affection you get for someone when you are married to them.

I am locked in this room all alone. My ladies are here of course but they were never fond of me. I was younger then they are.

I'm counting my heart beats. Funny to think that soon there will be none in this body of mine. Life seems to have a funny way of working I never really wanted to be a mother but became a step-mother to little Henry and Elizabeth and Mary.

Mary was never really fond of me anyone could see that. Elizabeth was to young to understand everything that was going on and only looked at me like a play-mate. She called me Kitty Kat. I never much minded it was cute when she said it and it became my nickname to say.

I'm looking out the window. Its raining. The rain never much bothered me it was always so peaceful. But now even that couldn't calm me down. My ladies have told me that the Queen's that have died before me all but Jane Seymour have written the King and Princess Mary and Elizabeth.

Do they expect me to follow some sick tradition? I do not know. But one thing I do know is that I'm not writing to Henry begging for his forgiveness I have already tried that. Escaping my rooms and running after him screaming.

As you can tell it didn't work. Only extra guards mind you. I have no need to write Henry I told them but I did write Princess Mary and Elizabeth telling them goodbye and that I loved them.

I'm happy I never had a child. Leaving them in this world as Katherine and Anne have done would have hurt me even more. I thought back to Anne Of Cleves. She might be the only one of Henry's wives at will survive his love.

To think that weeks before he was writing me poems and songs in my honor. Sending me trinkets I didn't need but wanted. Telling me he loved me everyday. A week ago I would never think that I was going to die.

But now that I look back the signs were all there. I just never saw them.

My name is Katherine Howard. And my greatest sin was marrying a man I knew I could never love.

I died hours late my the hand of a long blade.

It didn't sadden me when I arrived at the gates. But I was happy to find Queen Katherine, Queen Anne, Queen Jane all there waiting for me. I started to cry they each hugged me smiling. Anne hugged me the longest they each asked me about there children. I told Katherine of the wonderful woman her daughter has became. I told Anne how her daughter acts like her in every way and looks like Henry and her. I told Jane that her son grows larger everyday and has started to walk and talk.

They each smile at the thought of their children. Then I tell them about Anne Of Cleve's probably the only Queen that has survived Henry.

Then they lead me into the gates of Heaven.


	5. Henry Tudor's Greatest Sin

I'm dying I know that now. Is this how Katherine felt. Scared. Alone? I wish I could go back and changed everything.

It was never supposed to be like that. I loved Katherine. Out of all of my wives my love for her was true. Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne Of Cleves, Katherine Howard and Katherine Parr. I held great affection for them yes I will not deny that.

But I loved Katherine. She was by my side the entire time no matter what she stayed true when she knew I wasn't and she loved me for who I was.

She gave me Mary. My pearl. Maybe not the son I so longed for but still she tried so hard for a son.  
And I just pushed her aside like she was nothing. Like she meant nothing.

I love all my children greatly but can see the sadness behind Mary and Elizabeth's eyes when someone mention's there mothers.

I never wanted to hurt them they were all so innocent in this. My son Edward my pride and joy. His poor mother Jane Seymour.

I wish she were alive to see the man he's growing into he'll make a wonderful King I now that.  
My children have come to my death bed to say goodbye.

I smiled as much as I could and they soon leave.

I grab Mary's hand before she can go telling her that she is the Pearl of my world and her mother would be proud of her. She smiles and kisses my head before leaving.

My last wife Katherine Parr holds my hand and cries silently by my bed. I think about my life in these few moments I have left.

Anne Boleyn.

The one name that I banned in my kingdom.

No one was to say it and now my heart broke for that. I may have never have loved her as much as Katherine but. I had a certain affection for her I should have never killed her like that. She was always strong headed and never listened.

But I knew she never cheated on me. I just wanted so badly to marry Jane that I needed something to get her out of they way.

Jane Seymour.

She gave me the son I always longed for. And in doing so she died herself.  
She never made it to her coronation but she was buried a Queen.

Anne Of Cleves.

I never loved her or had affection for her but I pitied her.

She was the only one that survived that time period in my life and for that I respect her.

Katherine Howard.

I will not say she is a mistake but i should have never married her. She was too young and immature to be Queen Of England I should have realised that.

I should have never killed her like her cousin before her.

Katherine Parr.

We never had children for we could not. She was a strong woman who loved my children with all her heart.

She was kind to everyone and made good decisions for England.

And for that I will always respect her.

Katherine Of Aragon.

My love.

When heavens gates open I hope you are there waiting for me.

Please forgive me I was young and foolish and regret what I had done everyday of my life.

I often awake looking for your face hoping to see you and Mary waiting for me at the end of the hall.

But then I realize that because of my that will never happen.

Oh god please let her forgive me.

Katherine Parr's cries soon fade out and I know I am dead.

My name is King Henry the 8th. My greatest sin was abandoning my true wife Katherine Of Aragon and disowning my daughters Mary and Elizabeth because their mothers couldn't give me a son.

I can see myself again I'm at least 24. The happiest time with Katherine and Mary I thought.

I see the gates of heaven and a figure of a woman standing my them.

My eyes are wide it couldn't be. But it is.

I smile and run towards the figure its Katherine!

Katherine I yell she looks the same age as me and she runs towards me.

I wrap my arms around her smiling i'm so sorry please forgive me.

I asked her tears of joy leaking from my eyes I have already forgiven you Henry she replies smiling at me.

I kiss her passionately something I have wanted to do for years she gladly reciprocates.

I have my Katherine back finally after all these years.

I see the others later on.

I tell Anne of Elizabeth. And Jane about Edward I tell Katherine Howard i'm so very sorry along with Anne and Jane.

They accept my apology

They are all happy but not as happy as I am with Katherine.

Finally I have her back now nothing will get between us.

Nothing.

My Love.

My Life.

My Katherine.


	6. Edward Tudor's Greatest Sin

I'm too young to die.

Its not fair I haven't even been king that long I'm only 15.

It shouldn't end this way for me people are not supposed to die when they are young I'm king I'm supposed to live long like my father before me.

I'm not even married yet and have no sons to take after me.

Everyone is talking around me asking if I'm going to make Mary my successor or Elizabeth or someone else entirely.

They had me sign a paper today they said that Mary would ruin England. They said she would convert back the to old faith as I have known she has.

They said Lady Jane Grey would be the perfect choice and I believed them now I know how wrong I was after I have signed that stupid paper but its too late to change.

At the time all I heard was the name Jane my mothers name. I thought that maybe she would be like my mother everyone has told me about. Mary told me she was a good Queen that did what was right she said she often reminded her of her mother Queen Katherine Of Aragon.

I always listened to Mary and Elizabeth. Elizabeth mostly she would tell me stories a lot and help me with my studies.

But none of that mean anything now I should have made Mary Queen they Elizabeth I should have never signed the stupid paper.

My chest hurts so bad. I'm so scared I don't want to die the people around me tell me that I'll go to heaven and be with my mother and father.

They never mentioned the Queen's that have also died.

I have asked Elizabeth questions about them many times well the ones she could remember then as Mary about her mother and Anne Boleyn Elizabeth's mother for she could not remember her she was little when her mother was killed.

Mary said the most awful things about Anne Boleyn that often sent Elizabeth away crying.  
I hope that when I am gone they will get along and not fight.

Please god let them be okay.

I know I am dying now and I let go and leave this world.

My name is King Edward VI and my greatest sin was not making my sisters next in in line for England.

I walk toward the gates to see many figures to be exact 5 figure 4 were women and 1 was male.  
I heard a women say no he cant be here he's to young.

I walk up further to see a women with blond hair looking at me I know shes my mother and run to her she hugs me and says she loves me.

Then I see my father with another women she must be Katherine I thought to myself and went and hugged him.

I tell him I'm sorry for dying to early and he tells me its not my fault.  
I tell him that when I was dying the made me sign a document making Lady Jane Grey Queen but I knew Mary would fight to make herself Queen she was always the fighter.

Then another woman walked up to me asking about Elizabeth and I looked at her for a moment and knew she must be Anne Boleyn Elizabeth's mother.

I tell her how kind Elizabeth is and how she helped me with my studies and that she was the smartest woman I knew other then Mary.

She smiled and thanked I saw Katherine Howard there and vaguely remember her from when I was little.

Then my mother sadly led me into the gates of heaven saying that as much as she loved and wanted to see me she would rather have waited.


	7. Katherine Parr's Greatest Sin

I was Queen once.

The last Queen to King Henry 8th. When we married I knew I didnt love him at least not the  
way I was supposed too.

I was in love with Thomas Seymour but he left England leaving me with no other choice but  
to marry the King.

I took care of his children Mary, Elizabeth and Edward.

All of England's heart broke when Edward died. Then he left Lady Jane Grey as Queen Mary  
fought back and took her place as Queen. She married soon after she fell in love.  
But i knew he didn't love her.

Elizabeth through this all was never thought of. Poor girl.

She was always so smart too smart for her age.

I named my baby girl Mary after our new Queen.

Mary fought so hard all her life to stay a Princess in her fathers eyes and towards the end got her place back. But with  
consequences she had to admit her father's marriage to her mother was unlawful.

Elizabeth had it the hardest the daughter of Anne Boleyn many people thought she was a witch like her mother. I never  
believed that Anne Boleyn was a witch and neither was Elizabeth. She was strong and had her mother's flirtatious attitude  
no one could deny that.

Still there's a sadness it the girl's eyes when you mention her mother a person she can't even remember.

Edward he was always such a kind little boy.

We all knew he was going to make a fine king Henry just knew it.

Now I lay here ready to die I'm not going to lie I'm scared to know what will happen afterwards.

When Elizabeth was younger she would tell me that when we died we all went to Heaven and meet everyone like her mother Mary's  
mother and Edwards mother. Then when Edward died she told we would meet him and papa up their too.

I can only hope that she was right.

My head is awful hot it feels like I am on fire Thomas Seymour my husband it besides me now whispering something to me that I  
couldn't hear.

I gasp as a sharp pain goes through my body.

So this is what dying is like.

I ask myself there's really nothing more holding my to this world other then my little girl my little Mary she will be well  
taken care of i knew that or at least hoped.

My name is Katherine Parr and my greatest sin was leaving my daughter Mary alone in this world with a father I knew would not  
care for her.

I walk towards the gates of heaven seeing many figures standing there waiting for me.

I can see their faces its Katherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour,Katherine Howard and Edward Tudor.

Henry was there too standing beside Katherine Of Aragon smiling sadly at me.

He asked me why I was here so early and I told him the truth.

I died in child birth with Thomas Seymour's daughter.

He wasn't angry just smiled at me i looked around and couldnt believe it.

Elizabeth was right.

I said smiled her mother Anne Boleyn's eyes widened at her daughters name and asked me about her i told her that Elizabeth  
reminded everyone so much of her with her flirtatious manner and dangerous sparkling eyes.

I Katherine Of Aragon and Henry of Mary.

How she was now Queen and ruled England with a firm hand just like her father.

Katherine smiled at me tears of joy in her eyes.

They led me into heaven and I smiled hugging Edward wishing Mary and Elizabeth the best.


	8. Anne Of Cleves Greatest Sin

When you think of King Henry's wives you never think of me.

I'm the Queen Henry would rather have forgotten of he thinks of me as a sister now.

I'm dying its hard to believe that the wife no one thought of was the one that's lived the longest.

Elizabeth was my favorite step-child though I will never admit it but I loved Mary too with all my heart.

Edward. I never really knew him he was always being taken care of my nursemaids.

But I still loved him like a step-mother was supposed to.

I wish I was back in Germany with my family i grew to love England i really have but when your dying you would rather be in your home country with people you grew up with.

Elizabeth has sent me a note saying that she loves me and will miss me dearly with all her heart.

It makes me sad to leave her here in this world by herself Mary has often threatened her with the Tower if she doesn't change her views from Protestant to Catholic.

Me being a Lutheran could understand and sympathize with her a great deal.

Mary has also sent me a letter saying that i will be dearly missed in this world. And that she hopes i find peace in heaven.

I send them both replies.

I tell Elizabeth to be strong and that i love her and will miss her greatly and when i am in heaven i will tell her mother all about her.

I tell Mary that i will miss her and that i always knew she would be Queen.

I only have a few ladies around me at this time.

What is heaven going to be like am i really going to be able to keep my promise to Elizabeth.

I hope i will she was always such a kind little girl and made me feel so welcome in England when i first arrived.

My name is Anne Of Cleves My greatest sin is leaving Elizabeth in this world alone with no one to care for her.

I soon slowly slip out of this world to go to another.

I step lightly as i enter heaven i see many figures waiting for me i smile at them.

There's Katherine Of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard and Katherine Parr.

I also see Henry and Edward i smile at them all and do what i promised Elizabeth i would.

I told Anne Boleyn her mother all about her and how she was the second in line for the throne.

Then i told Katherine Of Aragon and Henry that Mary is doing a wonderful job running England.

They all smile at me and walk me into the gates of heaven.


	9. Mary Tudor's Greatest Sin

I have worked so hard all my life just be called called You Highness.

When I think back at my life there are few things that I regret and a few that I feel I could have handled differently.

I wish I was able to see my mother out of everything in my life that was always my 1 wish I wanted nothing but to see my  
mother.

I do not hate my father for not allowing me to see her and I don't hate Anne Boleyn.

Its just the way things worked out though during my life I took it out on Elizabeth.

I can hear all the people around me asking me questions before I die.

I hear someone ask who's next in line for the succession.

How could they ask me that? I may have never been that nice to Elizabeth but it was her crown as well as mine. I tell them  
all loudly Elizabeth.

They only nod and step back.

Its funny but when your dying you seem to look back on your like and start to realize all the wrong you have done.

Is this what Anne Boleyn felt when she wrote me that letter and i visited her chambers before her death?

Is this what my mother felt when she died and my father, Edward, Katherine Howard, Katherine Parr, Anne of Cleves?

There all gone.

We are all starting to leave this world.

Elizabeth is the only Tudor left.

She told me once that she will never marry I think this is because of our father's marriages.

She's scared to get hurt.

I should have talked to her more and told her love is nothing to fear.

But I didn't I don't even remember the last time I told her that I loved her.

I plucked the ring that my father had worn of my finger and held it out for my head lady.

Tell Elizabeth she will be a great Queen and that I love her.

I know I am dying now and look over at the people before me.

Tell her giving up or dying is easy. Its living through all the pain and suffering first that's hard.

With that I left hoping for a better place.

My name is Queen Mary Tudor and my greatest sin was taking a life time of hurt out of my younger sister Queen Elizabeth.

It was all so strange I was 11 years old again the age at which I was taken away from my mother I thought sadly.

That's when I looked up and saw people waiting by the gates of heaven I smiled when I saw my mother.

Mary she yelled running towards me and scoping me into a hug I hugged her back crying tears of joy.

I saw my father and he hugged me happily telling me how proud he was of me.

I saw everyone there Edward, Jane Seymour, Anne Of Cleves, Katherine Howard and Katherine Parr who was holding her daughter  
Mary who had died after a year. I gave them all hugs.

Then I saw Anne Boleyn she was beautiful and in her prime of life standing next to Henry Percy I walked up to her slowly and  
looked up at her.

Elizabeth is now Queen. I tell her she smiled and tears roll down her face as she hugs me.

Its funny you know everything I always wanted was here in Heaven my parents are back together I hold both their hands as  
they lead me into the gates of heaven.


	10. Elizabeth Tudor's Greatest Sin

Its funny that I was too live the longest out of my siblings.

I am over 70 years old now too old for most people.

I have been Queen for over a decade now I love my people and have always thoughts of them.

Its so say the least that I have never married.

Marriage isn't something that I want after seeing what happens I would rather not commit myself to it.

I remember when I was told I was Queen the lady has said my sister said that she loved me and that giving up or dying is easy but living through all the pain and suffering first that's hard.

She was right there have been many times were it would have been easier just to give up but I fought through it all.

Forgiveness.

People always seem to forgive others when there dying.

I guess its because they finally realize everything that they did wrong.

This is how everyone feels before they die I guess but you would never really know or understand till you go through it yourself.

When you die its like everything you valued so highly doesn't mean anything anymore.

All material objects are nothing everything you worked so hard for in your like comes down to nothing.

You are like everyone else the only difference is the way you are to be buried.

Me. I'm going to be next to my sister Mary the one who's words got me through these very long 70 years.

My entire life I wished I knew my mother just like Mary had. Just to remember what she looked like to have her words in your head to know her voice.

Mary never knew how lucky she was.

Our father may have been wrong in what he did to our mother but we still loved him I still love him.

Sometimes I wish that I had married and had a child.

Someone to love someone innocent of all crimes.

If I had a daughter I would have named her Anne after my mother and if it was a boy.

Well I don't know maybe after his father.

But that isn't the point I have no children my successor is King James.

Mary Scott's son.

I feel so badly for killing her unjust. If I had known the truth I would have stopped it that instant.

My ladies are crying around me sadly.

I look at them and say the same thing my sister told me.

Tell King James giving up or dying is easy but living though all pain and suffering first that's hard.

The nod and I smile holding tight to the ring my father had worn all through his reign and then Edward and Mary.

We were the Tudor's we are the Tudor's it will be buried with me.

I close my eyes smiling this is the way I will go.

My name is Queen Elizabeth Tudor and my greatest sin was to never have any children to call my own.

I was about 11 years old and walking towards the gates of heaven i marveled at my young youthful body smiling.

When I saw many figures up ahead I noticed Mary first she looked about 11 to and Edward who was 15.

They ran to meet me I smiled as I hugged my siblings.

I missed you all so much I said to them they both smiled at me before Mary started pulling me to the group of adults.

I saw my father he was standing next to Mary's mother I could tell from all the portraits.

He hugged me tightly and smiled saying that he loved me and is proud.

Katherine Of Aragon smiled and said I was a true Queen of England and gave me a hug.

I saw Jane Seymour and ran up to her hugging her tightly then Anne Of Cleves, Katherine Howard and Katherine Parr who's daughter Mary stood beside her. I was so happy to see everyone I knew.

But then I saw someone I recognized but never have met.

Elizabeth this is Anne Boleyn your mother.

I heard father say I was stunned she was so pretty I quickly ran up to her and hugged her.

I started to cry out of pure happiness my mother used all her strength to pick me up and twirl me around she kept saying she loved me with all her heart kissing my face tenderly.

I told her that I loved her too.

I noticed that I still had my father's ring on and gently tossed it to him telling him that I was sorry but I didn't have any children and gave the throne to King James Mary Of Scott's son.

He smiled and put the ring back on.

And holding my mother's hand I walked into heaven happily.


End file.
